


To love and hate yourself.

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, a few edited rps, first rick and morty fic, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let me know if anyone is ooc please!
Relationships: Evil Morty/Morty Smith (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone is ooc please!

Little bastard took him.

Took _his_ Morty.

_Little brat chose the wrong Rick._

Rick growled, desperately searching his devices for a signal. Anything pointing to his Morty.

' _Where the fuck- I know I gave him over 5 fucking-'_

He pauses, eyes wide and wild.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

No. No way a _fucking Morty_ was outsmarting him!

_'I'll kill that little-'_

  
"W-Why am I here? _Wh-Who_ -"

"It doesn't matter. Remain still."

"Wha- _ow!_ "

"Hmm...he must _really_ care about you."

"W-What? Who-"

"It doesn't matter."

The trackers fall to the floor and are stepped on.

" _Nothing does."_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mmm!"_

_"Hmm."_

" _Ha_ \- What the- _why_?!"

Morty blushes, face beet red and lips covered in drool. He stares incredulously from where he was tied by the hands on the wall to the other Morty, watch in him wipe his mouth with a thoughtful look.

"W-W-Why did you kiss me?! I-I-"

Morty shuts his mouth with a click as the other turns to him, apathetic.

"Sleep."

Morty looks at him confused and anxious.

" _Wha_ -"

A memory gun is placed to his head.

" _Sleep and forget."_

**Author's Note:**

> Join me and my friend's sin discord!  
> Https://discord.gg/suXrA3Q


End file.
